Nefi&Girly
by Stars In Tokyo
Summary: “Sev!” Lily cried out and rushed toward him she proceeded to fling her arms around his neck. Severus stood motionless, not knowing what to do. Suddenly their eyes met. His face flushed and he quickly averted her gaze. She smiled.
1. awaiting an audience

She had been trying in vain to strike his window with a pebble for three minutes now, but none hit their target. The small stones bounced off of the rusted siding of the building, and fell back to earth with a soft plunk. Her efforts seemed to be in vain (for she was not a very good shot).

"This is it," she said quietly to herself, picking up the last pebble from the ground, "Forty second time's the charm!"

She rolled the rock back and forth in fingers, feeling its smooth surface. She gripped it tightly and fixed her gaze on the window with the dilapidated shutters. Even in the darkness she could tell the glass was grimy; the window could have quite possibly not been cleaned in years. Her eyes moved from the window to the rock; she finally hurled the pebble at the window, and her persistence paid off.

Lily Evans hit the window.

Lily stood still, anticipating a figure to appear at the window. Moments later, the shutters swung open and hit the side of the house with a loud bang. The dark silhouette stood, looking down into the yard. At first, Lily feared that she had awoken the wrong person, but at the sound of his voice, she smiled.

"Who's there!?" a young boy hissed from his bedroom window; his eyes scanning the garden in the darkness, his wand clutched in his left hand.

"Sev!" Lily called out in a low voice, "It's me!"

"L-Lily…" Severus Snape's voice cracked as he spoke her name, "W-what are you doing here?" He dropped his wand.

The stars shone brightly in the night sky, as did the moon, which was nearly full and bright yellow in color. It was a hot midsummer's night; Severus had all ready gone to bed and was not expecting Lily to show up at his house at this time of night.

"Severus! Come down!"

Whenever he heard the voice of Lily Evans, he could not help but to obey.

Lily was standing amongst the knee-length grass and weeds of the Snape family yard, hands on her hips. She had grown rather impatient. Not wanting to upset her any longer, Severus called out to her, "I'll be right down!"

He turned back to the darkness of his bedroom and started to rummage through a drawer for some clothes he could change into; he did not want Lily to see him in his too small, too ratty, too old pajamas. Severus changed quickly into his clean clothes: jeans that hit just above his ankle and the odd, smock-like shirt he had worn on the first day he had met Lily. He held the shirt in his hands and remembered that day on the playground. "How many years has it been?" he thought to himself as he pulled the still over-sized shirt on. Severus closed his eyes and went back to that day; he could still see Lily soaring through the air, red hair flying about her face, laughing…

"Severus Snape! Get your arse down here right now!" Lily _was_ impatient now; it was not the time for Severus to reminisce about the past, not when he had his future waiting for him in the backyard of Spinner's End.

Severus was lucky because his father had not shown up at home on this night, and if his mother had woken up, she probably would not even bother to see what all the commotion was out in the yard. She would just let him go. Whenever Severus would disappear during the day, his mother would just smile, and let him go. Although Eileen Prince had never met Lily Evans, she knew all about Lily. Severus did not need to tell her. She knew by the excitement in his eyes whenever he was getting ready to go out, the way he smiled when that time drew near: he was in love with a girl.

Severus crept as quietly as he could down the creaky stairs, out the back door, and into the yard. As he moved closer to Lily, a grin crept onto his face. Her thick, red hair fell to the middle of her back, her green eyes shone brightly in the pale moonlight. She was wearing her Hogwarts school uniform: a black, pleated skirt, a white button down shirt, school shoes and knee high-socks, and her scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie.

In Severus' eyes, Lily was perfection. 

"Sev!" Lily cried out and rushed toward him; she proceeded to fling her arms around his neck. Severus stood motionless, not knowing what to do. Suddenly their eyes met. His face flushed and he quickly averted her gaze. She smiled.

"Lily…" Severus said in a gentle voice, still staring at the ground, "what are you doing here?" Lily finally pulled away from him and rolled her eyes.

"I came to see you, silly!" she giggled, "I have something to show you!"

Lily grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him through the overgrown grass and the dilapidated gate. The squeaking of the gate was rather unsettling for Severus; it felt strange to suddenly be awoken from his sleep, rushed out of bed, and dragged into the night to who knows where. And despite the fact that his heart was throbbing in his chest, running in the darkness, Lily's hand that grasped onto his arm reassured him that he had nothing to fear.


	2. teach me to learn to lose myself

A/N : wow, this is my 1st multi-chapter story in a looong time. please excuse it if it's absolutely atrocious. this is a tiny chapter, so there will be a 3rd chapter in the near future. any comments are appreciated; thank you!

"Lily, where are we going?" Severus asked as they sprinted down the path that led to the forest. Lily was in front, dragging him behind as she ran.

She glanced over her shoulder and replied with a simple, "You'll see!"

Severus rolled his eyes at her and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see all right…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lily stopped running and released him; they had reached the edge of the woods. "Sev, you don't have to go any further if you don't want to, I just wanted to show you something special, that's all…" she said as she stood before him, staring at the ground.

"Lily…I…" Severus gulped hard, "I'll keep going."

That was not what he was planning to say. But Lily smiled broadly.

"That's great, Sev!" she exclaimed as she yanked his arm once again and continued to race through the trees.

Severus began to tire quickly (for he was not a natural sprinter) but he refrained from complaining about the stitch in his chest to Lily; he did not want to upset her again. So they ran on. Lily's red hair flew behind her as they moved quickly between the trees; her skirt rose a bit with every footfall. Severus blushed and desperately tried to push the sudden impure thoughts from his mind. And then Lily stopped; the greasy haired boy ran right into her.

"Severus, watch what you're doing!"

"Well," he began loudly, "If you didn't-"

"Shh!" Lily whispered, "We have to be quiet from here on out."

"But-" he could not finish his sentence, Lily was too quick.

"Ask no questions, and I'll tell no lies." She said with her arms folded across her chest, and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh, touché, Evans, touché…" Severus muttered.

Lily smiled wryly at being called "Evans," and responded, "We're almost there."

Lily then proceeded to move behind Severus and jump on his back, and clasp her hands over his eyes.

"LILY!" he shouted, while he stumbled around due to the sudden weight on his back, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Sev, be quiet! I'm serious!" Lily replied, the slight sound of distress in her voice, "They'll run away if they hear you!"

"_They_?" Severus questioned, still trying to pry her hands from his eyes, "Who are _they_?"

"It's more of a _what_, really," Lily said softly into his ear, "I want it to be a surprise, so I'm going to cover your eyes for the rest of the way; I'll direct you."

"Oh, fantastic," Severus sneered, "And let me guess, I'm supposed to carry you the rest of the way too?"

"So, you're finally cooperating, huh?" Lily responded, her voice suddenly becoming very gentle, "Live in the moment for once, Severus."

He stopped for a moment and Lily worried that he would drop her, turn around, and walk home. But he did not. Severus leaned over, so she would stay steady on his back.

"Lead the way."


	3. nefi and girly asleep in the yard

Severus carried Lily through the forest with eyes closed and no complaints. This pleased the Gryffindor girl immensely; she felt as though her Slytherin friend was finally easing up a bit. He was always so tense and serious; it was nice that he was calm for a change. She smiled at the thought that it was being caused by carrying her around, but Severus was funny like that. As Lily became distracted by her thoughts, she did not realize that he was about to walk headlong into a tree.

"Ow! Lily!" Severus whined, "You're supposed to be directing me!"

Lily giggled, so much for calm. Even in the darkness, she could see him blushing in embarrassment. She clung on tightly to her friend; he went rigid, not used to being shown affection.

"Hey Sev…" Lily whispered softly, as she buried her face in his hair (she did not even mind that it was greasy and dirty. Severus was now blushing profusely.

"Y-yeah, Li-Lily?"

"I…" she began, but it seemed as though she had changed her mind, "We're here." She jumped down from his back, "Keep your eyes closed! I'll be right back."

As Lily wandered off, Severus stayed where he was, feeling rather pissed off.

"What was she really going to say!?" he thought angrily to himself as he waited for his beloved to return.

"Close your eyes again! I've got one of them!" Lily called out from somewhere in the darkness. He placed his hands over his eyes, despite feeling ridiculous for doing so. He heard footsteps as she approached him.

"Ok! You can open your eyes now!"

Severus removed his hands and saw Lily standing before him holding out a fuzzy, black thing, with large yellow eyes. As he leaned in closer to get a better look, the thing mewed at him. He stared wide-eyed at it; it was a kitten, a tiny little thing, no more than six weeks old. Lily grinned broadly as she held the mewling bundle out for him to hold.

"Isn't it cute?" she gushed. Severus' face turned to stone.

"This is what you dragged me out, in the middle of the night, to see?"

"What? You don't like him?"

"I do," Severus lied just for her happiness, and took the kitten from her. He struggled in his hands and scratched him up quite a bit.

"Let me get the other one, then!"

"Oh Merlin," he thought to himself, "There's another one?"

Lily returned again, this time holding a tiny orange kitten.

"I found them the other day," Lily explained, holding the kitten to her chest, "They were both together, so I figured that they were friends. You should keep him, Sev! And I'll keep this one!" she exclaimed.

"I really couldn't." Severus held the kitten out at arms length, giving it a look of slight disgust.

"But he looks like you, Sev!"

"What do you mean it looks like me?"

"He has black fur and you have black hair," Lily pointed out, "And this one, has fur the same color as my hair; it's not a coincidence, it's fate!"

Severus rolled his eyes; thirteen year old girls were so stupid (he was only thirteen too, but still he felt more intelligent). But something about Lily Evans was so endearing. He did not know exactly what love was all about, but his instincts told him that's what he was feeling.

"So?" Lily asked, "Are you going to keep him?"

"Sure…"

"Sev!" she held onto the kitten with one arm, and flung the other around his neck. And once again he stood completely still not knowing how to respond. His kitten had now clawed onto his ridiculous smock-like shirt, and had climbed up onto his shoulder, leaving his hands free. He looked sideways at the kitten and it gazed back at him: Severus knew what to do.

He slipped his arms around Lily's waist and drew her close to him. They stood that way for what seemed like forever; the moon moved across the sky as Severus felt her heartbeat. Finally, Lily broke the enchantment.

"We should head back…" she said softly with a yawn.

"Yeah…"

Lily reached out and grasped Severus' hand in her own as they walked through the forest that now held a memory that neither would forget. 

* * *

Severus walked Lily all the way to her house, right up to her front door.

"What if your parents find out?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she replied, rubbing her eyes, "They'll know that I was with you."

"Well, um, goodnight…" he turned and began to walk in the direction of Spinner's End, all the while holding the black kitten.

"Severus! Wait!" Lily cried out and ran toward him, "Don't go! Stay with me for a little while longer…"

He was blushing again; he could feel the color rise in his usually pallid face. She grasped onto his arm, and led him to the Evans' backyard, which was extremely well groomed, unlike the Snape family yard. They both sat underneath an ancient maple tree, with the kittens in their laps.

Lily began to stroke her orange one. At the same time she inched a bit closer to Severus, and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Lily, what if- Lily?" He nudged the red head a bit, but she was unresponsive: she had fallen asleep.

Severus was feeling bold, now that her watchful green eyes were closed, he did not feel embarrassed. He gently rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

_Nefi and Girly asleep in the yard_.


End file.
